Text messages
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Uma noite com insônia leva Sora e Yamato a trocarem mensagens de texto


**Título: **Text Messages

**Autora**: Naylas2

**Categoria:** Digimon 2 - Sorato

**Classificação :** PG - mas tem umas indiretas

**Capítulos**: one-shot

**Completa?** [ X ] Sim [ ] Não

**Resumo:** Sora e Yamato trocam msgs de textos as 3 da manhã. Isso não pode acabar bem.

**N/A**: Estava eu lendo fics de digimon e encontrei uma mimato. Mas apesar de não gostar muito do ship, eu leio tds as fics com o yamato, sim, eu sei que sou obcecada, e daí? E a fic era toda de msgs de texto, muito hebante. Quase shippei. Quase! Aí pensei em criar uma sorato no mesmo formato. Eu já tinha uma idéia do que eu queria escrever e me diverti muito escrevendo, hebei como louca *retardada que ri com a propria fic* Espero que vocês gostem. ;D

**N/A2:** Eu não entendo nada de bebida, meu pai é que me ajudou... qlqr coisa, a culpa é dele!

**Text Messeges **

S: Vc tah acordado?

Y: Ñ

S: Haha. Engraçado.

Y: Sora, vc sabe q horas são?

S: Vc tava realmente dormindo?

Y: É isso o q as pessoas costumam fazer as 3 da manhã.

S: Desculpa, esquece então.

Y: Não, não, espera! Ta tudo bem?

S: Não consigo dormir

Y: Imaginei.

S: Olha, desculpa mesmo. Só pensei q se vc estivesse dormindo, vc só veria a msg amanhã.

Y: Tá zoando? Essa maldita música que você colocou no meu cel é capaz de acordar qualquer um

S: Ñ me diga q então td vez q t ligo, toca "Girls just wanna have fun" !

Y: E aparentemente qdo vc manda msg tb.

S: LOL

Y: Eu ñ sei trocar essa merda!

S: Desculpa.

Y: Sério?

S: Claro q ñ! =p

Y: Se vc ñ se importa, eu voltarei a dormir, então.

S: Ñ, espera!

Y: O q?

S: Eu ñ consigo dormir.

Y: Vc já disse isso. E o q eu tenho a ver com isso?

S: Maldito seja, Yamato! Vc ñ deveria ser o digiescolhido da amizade? Q aconteceu com a solidariedade?

Y: Eu sou o digiescolhido da amizade. E exatamente por causa disso que eu não desliguei o cel e te deixei falando sozinha. Ainda.

S: Obrigada?

Y: ...

S: ç.ç

Y: Eu odeio você.

S: Então, vc tava sonhando com o q?

Y: É particular.

S: Ora, vamos, me diga!

Y: Já disse q ñ, Sora!

S: ç.ç

Y: O q esses ç.ç devem significar?

S: Noob! =p

Y:

S: Esquece. Conte-me do seu sonho que eu conto do meu.

Y: É idiota.

S: O meu tb

Y: Certo, eu estava num show. Vocês todos estavam lá, TK, meu pai e... minha mãe. Eles tinham voltado. Eles tavam felizes. Eu estava feliz. O seu?

S: Eu estava andando pela rua quando fui picada por uma borboleta radioativa, fiquei toda azul, cresci, ficando maior que um prédio e pisei no nosso colégio, adiantando as nossas férias.

Y: Vc acabou de inventar isso!

S: Ñ, claro q ñ.

Y: Pq será q eu ñ acredito em vc?

Y: Sora?

Y: Vc ficou chateada?

Y: Sora, me responde. Olha, me desculpe, eu ñ quis te magoar.

Y: Se vc ñ me responder agora eu vou...

S: Vai o q?

Y: Pensar em algo muito dramático para fazer =p

S: lol

Y: pq demorou tanto?

S: Fui fazer um leite pra mim.

Y: E ñ podia ter me avisado?

S: Eu agora tenho obrigação de te avisar de tudo q faço? Até qdo eu for no banheiro?

Y: Se vc quiser (6)

S: Pervetido!

Y: Olha, desculpa, eu não penso direito as 3 da manhã.

S: Só as 3 da manhã?

Y: haha. Engraçada você.

S: é

Y: Sério, sora, td bem com vc?

S: Eu sinto falta da pyomon e de sua carência afetiva.

Y: Qual é, ela ñ poderia ser tão ruim assim.

S: Tá brincando? Eu quase a chutei para longe a primeira vez q a conheci de tão agarrada q ela tava comigo.

Y: Eu lembro disso.

S: Acho q eu é q acabei ficando emocionalmente carente.

Y: ...

S: Yamato, ta ai?

Y: Sora, se vc não gosta das minhas respostas, não me dá deixa.

S: hã? Deixas pra q? Como assim?

Y: Esquece.

S: Algo me diz q seria melhor mesmo.

Y: Eu sinto falta do Gabumon tb

S: É tão injusto não podermos voltar lá!

Y: Nem me fale.

S: O q vc acha que nossos digimons estão fazendo nesse momento?

Y: Dormindo.

S:

Y: Comendo?

S: Provavelmente. hahaha

Y: E tb pensando na gente.

S: Sabe o q deviamos fazer?

Y: Vou me arrepender de perguntar mas...o q?

S: ficarmos bêbados.

Y: wow

S: eu nunca fiquei bêbada

Y: o q faz de vc a responsável do grupo.

S: mas eu ñ quero ser responsável.

Y: ...

S: ñ hj.

Y: Talvez essa não seja tão má idéia.

S: Vc tá falando sério? Vai me deixar mesmo beber?

Y: A idéia foi sua

S: Sim mas vc deveria me dissuadir dela!

Y: Ok... então, ñ beba.

S: E que é vc pra dizer o q devo e o q ñ devo fazer?

Y: Seu amigo lindo e paciente q ñ t mandou a merda por acordá-lo as 3 da manhã e está tentando conversar pacificamente.

S: Ah, deus, me desculpe.

Y: td bem. Vc está chateada, normal.

S: Mas ñ é motivo pra eu sair agredindo os outros.

Y: Às vezes alguns tipos de agressões são bons (6)

S: OMG Vc é inacreditavel !

Y: 3 da manhã, sora, 3 da manhã.

S: ok, relevarei. Mas acho que a idéia de beber vai pro brejo mesmo. Ñ tenho como sair de casa.

Y: E pra q vc precisaria sair?

S: Como assim?

Y: Vc ñ tem um bar aí na sua casa?

S: Mas são as bebidas da minha mãe!

Y: Vc toma um pouco e depois preenche com água q ela nem nota

S: Yamato!

Y: Q?

S: Onde vc aprendeu essas coisas?

Y: ...

S: E vc já bebeu?

Y: Sora, ñ me diga q vc é ingênua o bastante para acreditar que é água o que o Tai leva td dia pro col.

S: Vcs 2 se embebedam no col?

Y: Nós ñ ficamos bêbados, nós bebemos, é diferente.

S: Eu não acredito nisso!

Y: Então eu provavelmente não devia te contar...

S: Ñ me conte, por favor, ñ me conte!

Y: hahaha ;D

S: Certo, vou roubar uma garrafa.

Y: Ñ use a palavra "roubar" vc faz parecer q é uma coisa horrivel.

S: e ñ é?

Y: Ñ. Vc vai só pegar emprestado.

S: E como eu ovu devolver? Vomitando de volta?

Y: Vc vai colocar água, esqueceu?

S: Me sinto uma fora-da-lei

Y:

S: Se eu ficar d castigo, a culpa vai ser sua!

Y: Sora, vai, agora, antes q vc perca a coragem.

S: Tá, tá, como vc é chato.

Y: Pelo q me lembre vc ñ tem direito de xingar a pessoa a quem vc acordou as 3 da manhã!

S: Qual é a sua com esse horario, heinn?

Y:

S: =p

Y: E aí?

Y: Sora?

Y: isso, deixa seu amigo falando sozinho as 3 da manhã!

S: To aqui, criatura!

Y: Demorou tanto pq?

S: Fui pegar um whisey

Y: D q ano?

S: D q isso importa?

Y: noob xP

S: Deixa pra lá. O q vc vai beber?

Y: Hã? Eu tenho que beber tb?

S: Claro, a idéia inicial era essa!

Y: Ok, ok, pera

S: oks

S: e aí?

S: yamato?

Y: oi, desculpe a demora.

S: vc demorou mais tempo q eu!

Y: Estava escolhendo.

S: E se decidiu pelo q?

Y: Vinho tinto da safra de 87.

S: huh Vou fingir q entendi o q isso significa

Y: Acho q meu pai tava guardando pra uma ocasião especial mas hj é uma delas.

S: como assim?

Y: Não é td dia que sua amiga te acorda as 3 horas da manhã pra te fazer ficar bêbado

S: Vc pode parar com isso de "3 horas da manhã"? Já tá enchendo o saco.

Y: certo. XD

S: Aprecio. XD

Y: E então?

S: então o q?

Y: já bebeu?

S: ainda ñ.

Y:

S: oks, aqui vai.

Y: tcham tcham tcham tcham

S: Argh! Queimou minha garganta toda!

Y: Normal, lá pra terceira dose vc não sente mais nada.

S: não vou nem perguntar como vc entende dessas coisas.

Y =p

S: A segunda continua com o mesmo gosto da primeira.

Y: vai melhorar, confia em mim.

S: vc já bebeu quantos?

Y: Esse é meu quarto copo.

S: Seu trapaceiro!

Y:

S: deveríamos beber juntos!

Y: Tudo bem, eu te espero.

S: A terceira continua horrivel. Blergh

Y: e a quarta?

S: a quarta até foi um pouquinho melhor.

Y: viu?

S: vou beber a quinta.

Y: idem.

S: qdo vc acha q eu devo parar?

Y: perguntando pra pessoa errada

S: pq?

Y: pq eu já to na oitava!

S: Yamato!

Y: Desculpe! Ñ consegui resistir

S: eu te odeio

Y: não, não odeia.

S: odeio sim.

Y: nops.

S: yeps.

Y: xP

S: x3

Y:

S: x)

Y: XO

S: X/

Y: X(

S: X.X

Y: Ñ vale!

S: Pq ñ? Eu usei o emoticon com "x"

Y: Mas vc usou 2 "x"s

S: E daí? Nós não estabelecemos regras nem nada.

Y: Você perdeu, eu ganhei. la la la la la

S:

Y: 8D

S: Tá ficando quente aqui.

Y: sério? (6)

S: sério (66)

Y: (66666666666666)²¹²³³²¹²²

S: lol tive um ataque de riso aqui. kkkkkkk

Y: disponha (6)

S: opa (666)

Y: lol

S: Talvez eu deva parar, hahaha, nunca fui de brincar desse jeito.

Y: Pra tudo tem uma primeira vez (6)

S: (66)

Y: (666)

S: (6666)

Y: (66666)

S: Tá vendo, tem alguma coisa de errado comigo. Vou tentar dormir.

Y: Agora q vc me acordou? (6)

S: lol Cadê minha blusa?

Y: Vc tá sem blusa?

S: Eu falei q tava quente aqui.

Y: Agora as coisas aqui é q ficaram quentes.

S: eu devo tentar dormir.

Y: Ah, desculpa, sora, eu não quis, ai, que idiota que eu sou! Não vá embora.

Y: Sora? Eu sabia q tava indo longe demais, me desculpa, d vdd.

S: eu é q tenho q me desculpar

Y: pelo q?

S: eu t acordei... as 3 da manhã

Y: ñ é nd d+, eu tava te zoando só.

S: vc só ta falando isso pra me agradar

Y: juro q ñ

S: d vdd?

Y: vdd

S: vc ñ ta cruzando os dedos, ta?

Y: ñ

S: jura?

Y: juro

S: de vdd?

Y: vdd

S: já são 4 da manhã, eu to bêbada e teria que acordar daqui a duas horas. Me sinto tão idiota.

Y: Vc ñ é idiota, vc é uma das pessoas mais maravilhosas q eu já conheci.

S: Mesmo?

Y: Claro q sim! Sora, vc é fantástica e... e linda, muito linda.

S: vc tb é lindo.

Y: serio?

S: serio

S: eu qro t bjar

Y: tb

S: d vdd?

Y: yep sempre quis

S: eu tb, desde o digimundo

Y: então pq ñ o fez?

S: e se vc me afastasse?

Y: eu ñ faria isso

S: mas eu ñ sabia q vc ñ faria

Y: agora vc sabe

S: mas agora vc ta longe.

Y:

S: vc me acha mesmo linda?

Y: claro q sim

S: serio?

Y: uhum, lembra daquelas férias qdo fomos a praia e vc tava com aquele biquini vermelho e branco?

S: lembro

Y: pq vc acha que eu fui o único a entrar no mar? Eu precisava tomar um banho bem frio.

S: *-* lembra no seu primeiro show q eu desapareci?

Y: uhum

S: eu estava no banheiro

Y: durante 20 min?

S: meia hora.

Y: sério?

S: é. parecia que vc tava cantando todas aquelas musicas pra mim.

Y: eu SEMPRE canto pra vc

S: eu devo estar sonhando. isso ñ ta acontecendo.

Y: pq diz isso?

S: pq... pq é bom demais. Vc é bom demais.

Y: eu? ta brincando? sempre me perguntei pq vc ia se interessar por um cara como eu.

S: tá maluco? tds as garotas são apaixonadas por vc!

Y: Mas vc é diferente de tds. e é isso que eu amo em vc.

S: vc me ama?

Y: VC me ama?

S: Eu perguntei primeiro!

Y: e daí?

S: por favor, por favor, me responde

Y: Sora, eu to trocando msgs com vc as 3, não 4 da manhã! Claro q eu t amo! + do q deveria.

S: eu tb te amo. muito.

Y: vc quer ser minha namorada?

S: vc quer q eu seja sua namorada?

Y: Ñ, perguntei por perguntar! Por favor, né?

S: nd me faria mais feliz! Nem acredito q isso está acontecendo!

Y: É realmente bom demais pra ser vdd.

S: mas e amanhã?

Y: q tem amanhã?

S: vc vai continuar me querendo como sua namorada?

Y: mas é óbvio que sim.

S: mas nós estamos bêbados! Será que vamos sequer lembrar do q conversamos hj?

Y: bom, eu vou.

S: como pode ter tanta ctz?

S: yamato?

S: yamato!

Y: Eu não estou bêbado...

S: como é?

Y: depois q tai quase quebrou a tv a ultima vez que bebemos aqui, meu pai escondeu as garrafas...

S: omg omg omg omg q vergonha!

Y: vergonha d q?

S: seu maldito idiota babaca

Y: mas...

S: eu te odeio!

Y: pq?

S: ñ acredito, ñ acredito q vc fez isso comigo!

Y: me desculpa, sora... eu pensei que não houvesse problema...

S: você pensou? que raiva!

Y: o q eu posso fazer pra vc me perdoar?

S: eu vou te matar!

Y: de prazer?

S: YAMATO!

Y: DESCULPA! é mais forte q eu.

S: isso ñ vai ficar assim.

Y: sério, me desculpa.

S: me espera amanhã no colégio, só pra vc ver.

Y: Sora, vc não vai no col amanhã, quer dizer, hoje.

S: e pq não? já fui muitas vzs virada.

Y: vc daqui a pouco vai descobrir.

S: o q vc quis dizer com isso?

Y: espere e verá

Y: descobriu já?

Y: o mal-estar já já passa.

Y: não me mate, por favor.

Y: se ainda valer de alguma coisa, eu te amo.

2 horas depois

S: eu te amo tb

S: mas ainda vou te matar.

no dia seguinte:

Y: hey, amor, td bem com vc?

S: claro q sim, amor. Gostou de eu ter colocado "I will survive" como seu toque de celular?

Tai: hey, sor. td bem? escuta, é vdd q o yamato tacou o cel dele na parede do col, hj? Eu faltei e perdi essa cena! Ele ñ ta respondendo minhas msgs, então acho q deve ser. Mas me liga, eu quero saber! =*

**FIM**


End file.
